Vikings Meet Wizards
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Hiccup is looking for a jewel to save Astrid's mother when she gets deathly ill. All of a sudden he and his friends were sucked into another world with wizards! Needing Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and the other's help. They set out on a quest to find it.-How to Train Your Dragon and Fairy Tail crossover.


_**Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! :) I know I know. How can How to Train Your Dragon meet Fairy Tail. I just love both of those shows so I decided to collide them. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Hiccup flipped through this book trying to search for a jewel. He smacked his hand in frustration. He flipped to this one page with a weird simple on it. 'What is this?' He wondered. His friends started to approach him.

"Any luck?" Astrid asked depressingly.

"No need to worry Astrid. We will find it." Hiccup gave her a warm smile as he continued looking at this page. Everyone stood over the book looking at it as the dragons started to lose control.

"Toothless?!" Hiccup ran to him. "Toothless!" Toothless was rawring and losing control when the room turned to a big ball of light. Before they knew it, they were in front of a building with a sign like the symbol he saw.

* * *

"Where are we?" Fishlegs asked hiding behind Meatlug.

"I don't know but it's his fault." Snotlout said as he pointed to Hiccup.

"Me?!" Hiccup scowled at Snotlout before entering the weird building.

"Well nice knowing ya." The two twins said at the same time then started arguing with each other. Hiccup walked in to see a boy with pink hair and a boy with blackish-blue hair fighting.

"What did you say ice princess?!" The pink hair boy said.

"Wanna go flame brain?!" The other boy said.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Fire blew from his mouth like a dragon.

"Ice Make Shield!" Ice coming in front of the other boy. Hiccup looked scared as he stared at them.

"Calm down!" A red haired girl came with a death glare and some cake.

"We are..." They both said backing down. Hiccup noticed a girl with blonde hair sitting at the bar table.

"Um excuse me." Hiccup said to the girl. The girl looked at him to see he wasn't around these parts.

"How can I help you?" She said with a smile.

"I just wanted to know where was I. Me and my friends were reading this book on Berk to find this jewel then all of a sudden we end here."

"Berk? Well this is Fairy Tail." She looked at him as if he was speaking a different language.

"F-Fairy Tail?!" Hiccup couldn't believe it. They were in Fairy Tail! The pink boy walked up to Lucy and looked at the young viking who looked to be 20.

"Luce who's your friend?" The boy asked.

"Names Hiccup. I came here from Berk with my friends."

"Berk? I have never heard of a place called Berk. Right Happy?" The boy said looking at the blue cat. Hiccup thought the boy was crazy until the cat talked.

"Aye sir!" Hiccup's mouth dropped open moving closer to the cat. He poked the weird blue cat in the stomach.

"Hey why you-" Happy looked at the door as a big black dragon came in. Everyone stared at the dragon.

"Toothless get back here!" Astrid ran in after Toothless then everyone stared at them. The others and their dragons made it through the door.

"There's-there's dragons!" Lucy cried out. Natsu grabbed Lucy hiding her behind him.

"Fire Dragon-" Hiccup interrupted running in front of the Dragon Slayer.

"Waaaait! That is my dragon Toothless. He's a night fury."

"Toothless? Night fury?" The Dragon Slayer looked puzzled. The red head never heard them.

"Requip!" They heard the red head saying. She turned into this costume red, black, and orange. She ran towards the dragons thinking they were a threat till Astrid pulled out her ax and stopped the sword.

"Leave our dragons alone!" Astrid said with a scowl on her face. The Requip mage didn't understand. She turned back to her normal clothing. Astrid realizing what happened, both worlds were in shock at each other. Hiccup finally broke the silence.

"We are just here to look for a jewel to save Astrid's mother! Can anyone help us. A book told us this guild called Fairy Tail could help us. We don't know what that means."

"Hahaha, you're looking at it." A girl with a blue bra on and a big barrel of whiskey came from the back.

"Hi I'm Lucy. The pink haird idiot is Natsu, he's a Dragon Slayer wizard-" Snotlout interrupted.

"A wizard? Ha I don't buy it." Natsu looked at the boy before turning his fist on fire. Snotlout stood there in awe. "Probably just a candle in your hand." Natsu looked frustrated and angry.

"Don't mind him. He's a real idiot, anyways." Hiccup said glaring at Snotlout.

"The guy that constantly with his shirt off is Gray. The girl who came at the dragons with a sword is Erza. The girl in the back looking as if she's drunk like always is Cana. The talking blue cat is Happy. The girl with blue hair is Wendy and her cat Carla. Also meet metal face, Gajeel and his cat Pantherlily."

"Watch it bunny girl." The Iron Dragon Slayer said in the back.

"Oh and that girl beside the iron mouth is Levy. A dear friend. Also Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Laxus." Lucy finished.

"I'm Hiccup. This is Astrid that stopped your friend Erza from killing our dragons. There is the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The annoying guy with his ego so high is Snotlout. And the boy hiding behind the fat dragon is Fishlegs." Hiccup said. Toothless ran up beside Hiccup which was by Natsu and Lucy.

"The dog is so huge!" Happy said. Toothless growled at the little blue cat while Happy ran behind Natsu.

"It's a dragon Happy." Natsu shook his head. Toothless came closer to Lucy.

"Uh um-" Lucy backed up against the table when she seen Toothless smelling her and looking at her then smiled.

"He can smile?" Lucy looked at Hiccup.

"I taught him how too." Hiccup just realized something. "Waaait.. Did you say your friend here Natsu was a Dragon Slayer?" Hiccup slowly got in front of Toothless.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt him as long as he doesn't give me a reason too."

"I heard you were looking for a jewel. Am I correct?" Erza came over.

"Y-yes." Hiccup stuttered as his friends walked over. "And I don't think we can go back with without it."

"Alright then lets go find it." Gray came up shirtless. Astrid was staring at him with eyes widen.

"Does he- um-" Astrid was still looking.

"Yup. Frost bite does take off his clothes all the time." Natsu said.

"What did you say flame brain?!"

"Fire Dragon Road!" Natsu fired a blast from his mouth.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray made a ice made shield come in front of him when ice and fire collided. The vikings looked in shocked as Erza came between them and punched them both in the face.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy said looking at Hiccup. Hiccup looked back at the cat kinda confused.

"You can talk or am I going cray?" Hiccup went closer to the cat looking at him up and down.

"I can talk." The blue cat giggled.

"Anyways, we were looking for a jewel. I heard it is some where far south. There is a jewel missing that is suppose to be returned to a place called Berk?" Erza stated coming closer to Hiccup.

"That's us! We need that jewel!" Hiccup said with joy.

"Alright we'll search tomorrow. We need to get to the train station tomorrow to catch us a train." Erza said as she went back to her table.

"Train..." Natsu looked sick.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup looked at him weird. "Hey Happy, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just has motion sickness." Happy said eating a fish.

"Haha what a pathetic 'Dragon Slayer'." Snotlout snorted.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup glared at him.

"I uh I don't know if we should trust these guys Hiccup. I mean, they could be dangerous." Fishlegs finally said coming out from behind Meatlug.

"I'll find the jewel before you!" Tuffnutt pushed Ruffnut.

"No I will!" She pushed him back. They were both on the floor fighting.

"Interesting friends.." Gray looked at them fighting. "Reminds me of Natsu and I."

"They're twins, and that's all I'm gonna say." Hiccup sighed. "Where do we sleep?"

"Well maybe you could sleep in the guild until tomorrow." Wendy said.

"Thanks." Hiccup smiled at Wendy. Hiccup noticed the white cat behind her and kneeled down beside it. "Can you talk too?"

"Of course I can!" The little white cat said. Hiccup thought 'do all cats talk here?' Lucy looked at Astrid's dragon.

"What's her name?" Lucy looked at it.

"Stormfly." Astrid replied. Lucy patted the nose of the dragon. "Be careful of the-" Astrid was too late. Stormfly shot spikes out of her tail all along the wall. Lucy ducked and was trembling. "Blind spot..." Astrid sighed.

"Oops." Lucy looked shocked "Sorry." Natsu and Gray both approached Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"So do your dragons have hidden abilities too?" Gray looked at the black one and brown one.

"Toothless can go at top speed where no one sees him coming and has great accuracy." Hiccup said proudly as the dragon looked at all of them.

"Meatlug has armor like skin so it's hard to hurt her. She's a gronkle." Fishlegs kinda shy as Meatlug approached him.

"Can I get you gentlemen a drink?" Hiccup and Fishlegs looked up to see a beautiful girl with white hair. Snotlout butted in.

"Well aren't you hot." He smirked. "I am the one and only Snotlout with my dragon Hookfang. Who might you be?" He grinned.

"I'm Mira."

"Don't mind him he's a-" Natsu interrupted.

"Idiot." Hiccup kinda laughed at that.

"What did you said fire breathe?!" Snotlout walked up to him with his fist in his hand. Snotlout ready to punch Natsu. Natsu blew a little puff setting his hat on fire. "I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Snotlout ran around the guild screaming as Natsu and Gray sat there and laughed. Erza gabbed Snotlout by his face and pushed him into a water barrel. "Th-thanks." Erza just rolled her eyes as she ate her cake.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Everyone has met at the train station like they said.

"Okay lets split into groups." Erza demanded.

"Hiccup, Natsu, and Happy. Astrid and Lucy. Wendy, Carla and Fishlegs. Gray and the twins. While I'll be with Snotlout."

"If we're in teams why don't we just use our dragons? They can hold two people and a cat." Hiccup declared.

"Good idea Hiccup. Everyone get on the dragons." Erza announced. Hiccup sat on Toothless as Natsu sat behind him and Happy in the very back. Lucy sat on Stormfly feeling a bit scared.

"She wont knock me off right..?" Lucy said almost trembling.

"No she wont." Astrid just giggled a bit waiting for everyone else to get on their dragons. Gray sat on the back of the two headed dragon. The twins looked at each other and started to smirk.

"This'll be fun." Tuffnutt smirked. Gray feeling a bit annoyed.

"Can I switch?" Gray asked.

"Nope." Erza hissed. Erza climbed on the Hookfang sitting there as Snotlout smirked.

"So you wanted to come with me baby?" He smirked.

"Shut up and fly!" Erza snipped.

"Yes ma'am!" Snotlout prepared his dragon to flying. Wendy jumped on Meatlug so did Carla as they watched Fishlegs talking to the strange looking dragon as if it was a baby.

"This is gonna be one long trip." Carla sighed as the dragons took to the sky. Natsu could feel he was getting sick.

"You okay?" Hiccup looked back at the poor Dragon Slayer. Toothless was making a laughing noise.

"T-tell your d-d-dragon to stop laughing... at me!" Natsu declared. They were far from everyone else. Randomly a ball of light hit them making them crash. Natsu fell back on Toothless as they were crash landing far away. Hiccup was falling.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried as he randomly was flying. He looked behind him to notice Happy flying carrying him. "You can fly?! What else about you do I not know?!"

"I like fish." Happy giggled. Hiccup just turned away as they flew. They flew for a long time."Hiccup..."

"What Happy?" Hiccup asked.

"My magic ran out..." Happy's wings disappeared as they both fell. Hiccup closed his eyes. Finally when he opened his eyes, he saw himself laying on the ground.

"Happy?" Hiccup looked around.

"Under here..." He heard a voice from under him. He got up off the poor squished cat.

"Sorry." Hiccup picked up the cat by his green back pack. "You never told me your magic ran out or else we could have stopped not fell!" Happy was squirming trying to get away. Hiccup set the cat down. "Lets just go find the others.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE **_

Lucy was clinging to Astrid really tight scared of falling.

"Relax Lucy." Astrid said trying to constraint on flying. They randomly got hit falling by a river to see a guy with a ball in his hand.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." He said grinning. A bunch of guys came out behind the bushes. "I think I'll have fun with you." Astrid grabbed her ax as Lucy grabbed her keys.

"This isn't a time to find your mail key!" Astrid shouted. Lucy scowled.

"It's my magic!" She declared.

"What you open mail boxes and shoot mail at them?" Astrid kinda laughed.

"Oh yeah, what magic you have?!" Lucy snickered. The guys watching as they fought back and forth.

"Stop! Lets just finish them!" The two girls looked as he threw a light beam at them.

"Open gate of the Leo. Loke!" A person with orange-ish hair stood before them.

"Hey Lucy. Long time no see." Loke smiled. "People causing you trouble.?" His fists glowing as he attacked. Astrid ran as she was swinging her ax and making them fly back. Loke's time was up as he disappeared. They think they got all the people only one remained. A random wind came hard at them as Astrid fell on Stormfly and Lucy flew back into Stormfly as Stormfly grabbed Lucy with her feet.

"Spine shot Stormfly!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly's tail had spikes and they were shot. Lucy flinched and seen the guy knocked back.

"Way to go Astrid!" Lucy complimented Astrid.

"Thanks. Sometimes you don't need magic." She smiled and they both smiled as Stormfly slowly reaching the ground. First dropping down Lucy then landed. 'I hope Natsu is okay' Lucy thought. They both continued looking for the jewel.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE **_

Natsu opened his eyes to see only a black dragon in front of him.

"Toothless?" He said. Toothless nudged him as to say 'get on my back'. Natsu looked at Toothless's tail to see it was connected to some sort of foot steering thingy. Natsu seen a shimmering thing by the bushes. He looked at Toothless as Toothless looked back then approached the thing. It was the jewel! "We found it Toothless!" He heard voices behind him.

"I'll take that." A evil laugh was heard. He looked at the dragon. "The night fury!" He screamed. Toothless growled and rawred. "My name is Dagur. I always wanted that night fury as my own and now that stupid Hiccup and his little friends aren't around I can have him!" He grinned evilly.

"Do you know who I am?" Natsu had his eyes covered by his hair. "You haven't been here long. I'm Natsu Dragneel. A Dragon Slayer!" He yelled.

"A Dragon Slayer? Please. You look like you couldn't even mop a floor." That pissed Natsu off so much.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He blew fire from his mouth. Dagur seen the fire coming at him, in shock and couldn't move.

"What?!" He puzzled as the fire hit him. The smock cleared the air as he seen the boy laying on the ground passed out as smoke risen from his body.

"How was that for showing him who's boss." Toothless looked at Natsu and hit him in the back of his head with his tail. "Hey! We have to go find the others to tell them we found the jewel." Natsu sat on Toothless at the edge of a cliff. "How does this work, I put my foot here-" A clicking noise was heard. Then before Natsu knew it, Toothless jumped. "Ahhhhh!" Natsu screamed. Hiccup heard Natsu.

"Is your power back?" Hiccup asked Happy.

"Yup." Happy said happily.

"Then lets fly!" Hiccup declared.

"Aye sir!" Happy grew his wings and flew up to grab a hold of Hiccup's back as they flew accidentally bumping into Natsu and the out of control dragon. They all fell. Hiccup looked down as he fell on Toothless. Hiccup looked at Natsu as he was laying on the ground stomach facing the ground.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu looked beside him and all around.

"Under here... Second time today..." Happy could barely breathe as Natsu sat up to look at the squished cat. Hiccup jumped on Toothless as Natsu follow. Happy still laying there faced into the ground, Natsu grabbed Happy's tail as they took off. Happy looked dizzy. Natsu held him while they flew to find the others. Oddly enough they found everyone returning to the guild. Lucy handed the jewel to Hiccup as a light filled the room. A flash happened and the vikings were gone including the dragons.

* * *

_**Back on Berk **_

Hiccup looked at the jewel and the book opened. He'll never forget when his friends and himself went to Fairy Tail, a guild of wizards. He ran out the door to bring the jewel to Astrid's mother with his friends closely behind. As he and his friends ran out the door, the book disappeared.


End file.
